


Doodles for 'Coil and Croon' by Kalira

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fluff, Kid Fic, Other, doodle, fan art of fan fic, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Poor Sakumo, I laughed a bit too hard for an emotional moment





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coil and Croon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670051) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> This is a doodle inspired by Chapter 62 of 'Coil and Croon' by Kalira. It's a collection of family oriented SakuOro mini fics and it looks like in this chapter baby Kakashi just acquired a little brother


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments from Chapter 64, thanks ChizomenoHime for the request. Make sure to check out the fic!


End file.
